M26: Dirty Dancing Mafia Day 6
__TOC__ Votes *President Eden accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1576397&postcount=1071 *Rufferto accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1576421&postcount=1076 *Brickroad accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1576462&postcount=1077 *JFink accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1576620&postcount=1079 *Umby accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1577029&postcount=1089 *botticus accuses JFink http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1578067&postcount=1097 *vaterite accuses Kylie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1578408&postcount=1107 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1578437&postcount=1109 Kylie (6) President Eden Rufferto Brickroad JFink Umby vaterite JFink (1) botticus Kylie is lynched and revealed to be a Fink. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1576396&postcount=1070 The next day, gahitsu spent it lazing around in the sun. She was trying to forget what happened yesterday. The drama? That just wasn't her thing. But she would admit, last night wasn't a lot of things. What had started as a fun jive had turned into something tense; already the group was less than half the size it was; perhaps twenty was too big a crowd, but nine? Nine was a drag. It almost certainly meant that someone was forced to play the role of wallflower. gahitsu talked briefly with Taeryn; he was still pretty sore, but he said he wasn't mad about the cha-cha thing. They sat and talked for a while, about the resort, and themselves. It was strangely pleasant. As Taeryn got up to leave, he said to gahitsu that if she wasn't doing anything tonight, that him and his family would be playing Monopoly if she and her parents wanted to join. "No can do, gotta stretch my feet Tae," gahitsu winced. "Really? I heard those damn finks had ratted you out. Your dad was livid when I saw him before I came here. Did you not talk to him...?" gahitsu turned white, got up, and sprinted home. It was unfortunately, exactly as Taeryn has said. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1578437&postcount=1109 There is something... serene... about tonight dancing. After the hot-headed activity that you put on display yesterday with the ousting of Taeryn. Eden said that he had been doing some investigating during the day regarding Kylie, and had determined that it was she who had sentenced his steady, Solitayre, to be denied the chance to dance with the rest. He had talked to Soltiayre's folks, and a person matching her description had come up. He felt confident that all the finks had been identified, so worked with Solitayre during the day to come up with a plan. * * * When Kylie - aloof as ever - showed up to the barn tonight, she found it empty. No trace of anyone else, except the dried footprints that littered the area from the rain a few days ago. She checked her watch - she wasn't early - and sat around on a bench inside for about 10 minutes before sighing and giving up. She knew they were onto her. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1578437&postcount=1109 Elsewhere, Eden and the rest were gathering in an old cafeteria and golf shop at Kellerman's. It was built for the local golf course, but when an endangered bird had started nesting in the woods nearby, it required the owners to reroute their golf course, making the building too out of the way to use as a resting spot for weary players. But it was also a good distance away from any of the homes and cottages - like the barn was - which meant that it might serve as a new informal dance hall. With some cleaning up that is. * * * Not everyone could return right away; gahitsu's and Gerad's parents were still watching them like a hawk, but Raven came the next day, and Destil the next. There was only a week left in the vacation for most, but that was still plenty of time for some new memories, and one more last dance. Everyone had begun blackballing Egarwaen, Kylie, spineshark, and Torgo, and had let their parents know that they were bad eggs that were into some sketchy stuff, like getting teen pregnant. It probably wouldn't change their attitudes, but it would keep them occupied during the day, so that the hip kids could dance and dance and dance without a few finks spoiling it on them. As the summer ended, some made promises to meet each other next year, others to send postcards from whatever suburbia they had come from, and others exchanged tears and promises that you would love the other forever and ever (that you both knew were lies). But when the last song was played, and the last goodbye's waved, you knew you had... ... the time of your life. Notable Events None.